blackandwhitefandomcom-20200223-history
Miracles
__TOC__ Description Miracles are divine powers that are fueled by worshippers and sacrifices (for gods, which rely on prayer power) or energy (for creatures, which become hungry and tired from casting them). They can also be found all over Eden in form of one-shot miracles. Miracles can be cast by gods and creatures alike. List of Miracles in Black & White Gods and creatures can cast a wide variety of miracles throughout the game. Many are available in increased or extreme variants, which make the miracle more powerful. *'Miracle Food:' :: Basic: Conjures a pile of food. :: Increased: Conjures a larger pile of food. *'Miracle Wood:' :: Basic: Conjures a pile of wood. *'Miracle Water:' :: Basic: A gentle rain cloud that is used to water crops, trees and to put out fires. :: Increased: A larger rain cloud that is more effective at watering plants. *'Fireball:' :: Basic: Ball of fire that can burn everything on its path. :: Increased: Summons three fireballs at the same time. :: Extreme: Summons eight fireballs at the same time. *'Storm Miracle: ' :: Basic: This thundercloud produces heavy rain, scaring villagers. :: Increased: Adds lightning to the storm, capable of starting fires. :: Extreme: Adds a destructive tornado to the storm, capable of picking up and throwing objects. *'Lightning Bolt:' :: Basic: Bolts of energy strike anything ahead of the casting point, damaging beings and lighting objects on fire. :: Increased: Produces more powerful and further-spreading bolts. :: Extreme: Produces an extremely powerful stream of lightning. *'Spiritual Shield:' :: Basic: A shield that protects the targeted area from miracles, negates influence, and prevents villagers under it from being impressed by godly actions. *'Physical Shield:' :: Basic: A shield that protects the targeted area from natural projectiles such as stones, negates influence, and prevents villagers under it from being impressed by godly actions. *'Miracle Forest:' :: Basic: Magically summons a forest creating 10 up to 18 trees in the area of the cast. The trees will reflect the soil where the miracle is cast (example: palm trees on sand). *'Heal:' :: Basic: Heals living beings in a small area. :: Increased: Heal area is much larger, allowing a greater number of beings to be healed. *'Flock of Birds:' :: Basic: When cast, greatly impresses the villagers that see it, giving the god more belief. *'Pack of Beasts:' :: Basic: A pack of wolves is summoned, each of them travelling forward from the cast point and slaughtering any nearby villagers. *'Teleport:' :: Basic: Places a portal on the targeted area. They allow villagers and creatures to travel great distances in a short time. At least two portals are needed in order for it to work. *'Mega-Blast:' :: Basic: Casts a highly destructive beam of light on the targeted area. :: Increased: Casts seven beams within a small area. :: Extreme: Casts seven beams, followed by a "rain" of beams to bombard the area over a period of time. *'Aggressive Creature:' When cast on a creature, shifts his alignment to 100% evil and forces him to wear the Leash of Aggression for the duration. *'Loving Creature:' When cast on a creature, shifts his alignment to 100% good and forces him to wear the Leash of Compassion for the duration. *'Freeze Creature:' Freezes a creature up to 30 seconds or until its health drops to zero. *'Holy Flies:' When cast on a creature, makes it scratch itself uncontrollably, preventing it from doing anything, and its owner from using any leashes. *'Invisibilty:' When cast on a creature, renders it invisible. *'Weaken Creature:' When cast on a creature it reduces the strength score to 0%. *'Strengthen Creature:' When cast on a creature it increases the strength score to 100%. *'Enlarge Creature:' When cast on a creature, enlarges it to the maximum size. *'Shrink Creature:' When cast on a creature, shrinks it to the minimun size. List of Miracles in Black & White 2 *'Water miracle: '''Creates water to put out fires, water crops and trees and to make ground harder to pass for enemy soldiers. *'Heal miracle:' Heal injured civilians, soldiers and creatures. *'Shield miracle: Knock out enemy soldiers and creatures. *'''Lightning miracle: Shock all nearby people and soldiers and set buildings and trees on fire. *'Fire ball miracle: '''Create a fireball which explode on contact, dealing damage and setting everything near on fire. *'Meteor miracle: '''Summons a rain of meteors and destroys everything in the area. Category:Black & White Category:Black & White 2 Category:Gameplay Elements